


Definitely a Real Girl

by TerminalMiraculosis



Series: These Ducks be Trans [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Extremely minor spoilers for 3x6, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Huey Duck, its a transgirl huey fic!, takes place immediately after 3x6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: “Everybody kept calling youit,and saying you couldn’t be a boy. They were trying to make you something you didn’t want to be. I… I can relate to that.”“What do you mean?” Boyd asked.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Boyd
Series: These Ducks be Trans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797877
Comments: 21
Kudos: 181





	Definitely a Real Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a transgirl Huey fic for FOREVER, because I just love that headcanon, and this episode gave me the PERFECT opportunity to drop a short little drabble on it.

As they flew back to Duckburg from Tolkyolk, the blue sky above them and the blue waves below them seemed to sandwich Huey between them, with nothing but empty horizon on all sides. Fenton and Gyro were flying a ways ahead, occasionally talking to themselves, but it was hard to make out from where Huey and Boyd were flying even without the constant sound of jet propulsion.

It was a few minutes into the ride when Boyd spoke up. “Hey, Huey?”

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to thank you,” Boyd said. “Usually people don’t want to be friends anymore when they find out I’m a robot. They tell me I’m not really a boy, like Dr. Akita, or they think I’ll hurt them, like the inspector. But you always believed me. So, thanks.”

“Oh! Um, your welcome,” Huey said. “Just because you were made as a robot doesn’t mean you can’t be a boy just like the rest of us. That’s stupid.”

“I’m glad you think that way, Huey,” Boyd said. “Not everybody does. And it really helped when you stuck up for me to Dr. Gearloose.”

“Someone had to!” Huey argued, eyes narrowing. “He kept… calling you  _ it, _ and saying you couldn’t be a boy. He was trying to make you something you didn’t want to be. I can relate to that. I’m glad he came around.”

“What do you mean, you can relate?” Boyd asked. 

It was an innocent question; Boyd was just curious. But Huey couldn’t help the stomach-twisting feeling that the question provoked.

“Well… You know,” Huey began. “You didn’t  _ ask _ to be a robot. But everybody’s telling you that you  _ are  _ one, and that you can’t be a boy. For, like, your  _ whole _ life! And you want to correct them, but—but how can you? Because you  _ are _ a robot, like, objectively! Scientifically! But that doesn’t mean you  _ feel _ like one, or—or want to  _ be _ one. Maybe you… want to be something else.” Huey sighed. “I can just… relate to that.”

“How?” Boyd asked, twisting his head around to meet Huey’s eyes. “You’re not a robot. Wait,  _ are  _ you a robot?”

“No, Boyd,” Huey said. “I’m not a robot.”

“I’m confused. How do you relate? You said you understood how I wanted to be a boy, but you already  _ are _ a boy. Right?”

“I…” Huey flinched. “I’m not really sure I am.” 

“…Do you not want to be a boy?” Boyd questioned.

“Look, can we not talk about this?” Huey asked. “This isn’t supposed to be about me.”

Boyd frowned. “It sounds like you want to talk about it, though.”

Huey broke eye contact, hands wriggling restlessly. “It’s stupid.”

“I don’t think it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s stupid,” Huey insisted. “It’s not like I can  _ do _ anything about it.”

“Why not? You were the one who was telling everyone that I could choose who I want to be. Why can’t you?”

“Because—because it’s different!” Huey snapped. “You’re so  _ confident  _ about being a boy. I’m—I’m not confident about  _ anything!  _ Not about being a boy, not about being a—a  _ girl, _ I’m just…” Huey groaned. “And even if I  _ do _ feel like a girl, that doesn’t  _ make _ me one! You got to decide what your programming meant to you, but I don’t have code, I have chromosomes! I  _ wish _ I could be like you! I  _ wish _ I could just choose who I want to be! But that choice was made for me. What am I supposed to do, huh? Just… Just  _ decide _ to be a girl?”

Boyd looked confused. “…Yes? To me, it sounds a lot like you already are a girl.”

Huey stopped, and looked down at him. “W-what?”

“I think that maybe  _ wanting  _ to be a girl,” Boyd said, “is a symptom of  _ being  _ a girl. Regardless of all the other stuff.”

“I…” Huey blinked. “I never thought about it like that.” 

Boyd shrugged. “I just figure that I’m a boy because I want to be a boy, so if you want to be a girl, then you can be a girl.”

“But… jeez, I don’t even know where I would start,” Huey lamented. “What would I tell my brothers? And Uncle Donald?”

“That you’re a girl?”

“But they would have so many questions!” 

“Which you would answer!” Boyd said. “I may not know them very well, but they seem to love you for who you are! And if who you are is a girl, then I’m sure they would love you for that too.”

Huey sighed. “You make it sound so… simple.”

“I don’t see why it has to be complicated,” Boyd reasoned. “Would you like to try telling me first? As practice?”

“But you already know,” Huey said.

“Exactly! That should make it easier!”

“Um… well, okay.” Huey thought for a moment. “Boyd, I… think I’m a girl.”

A smile broke across Boyd’s face, and he turned, looking up at her with eager eyes. “That’s great, Huey! Thanks for telling me.”

“Yeah,” Huey said, releasing a breath as she looked out across the ocean below them. The sun was just starting to go down. “Thanks for listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr over at [webby-vanderslap.](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
